


Where Sea Turtles Once Swam

by flawsinthevoodoo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fill for the Ocean, Gen, Tumblr: jaegercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh had wanted to be a marine biologist when he was little, long before the Kaiju</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Sea Turtles Once Swam

When Raleigh was little he had had a best friend. He had met her collecting seashells at the beach. Her name was Lucy and she wanted to go to the Galapagos to study sea turtles. After hours of debating the coolness level of various sea creatures he had decided he wanted to grow up to be an marine biologist too. They got matching little ceramic turtle keychains from a man selling them off of a cart and they read all of the books, watched documentaries on the discovery channel, about the ocean, a place they both found fascinating. As far as they knew there was nothing in the ocean that they couldn't look up online and read about and they were planning to dedicate their lives to knowing everything about it. They had had no idea what the future, and the ocean, actually held. He still saw Lucy sometimes. She had survived all of the Kaiju attacks thus far, though her beloved sea turtles had not. Some nights they got drinks together and looked out from the Shatterdome and tried to pretend that they both loved the ocean as much as they had as children. Most nights their carefully drawn illusions were shattered with either a Kaiju attack or some by-product of one and they went from Raleigh and Lucy, potential sea turtle experts to Ranger Beckett, pilot of Gipsy Danger, and Doctor Wong, Department Head of K-Science Research. After Yancy, Raleigh never saw Lucy again. She died in a tidal wave in Sydney but some nights when he was left at loose ends he would look out over the ocean clutching a ceramic turtle and wondered if someday a child like him might get to look out over that same stretch of water and feel wonder not terror.


End file.
